From DE 35 31 313 C3 a rolling bearing assembly for a rotor of a turbine of an exhaust gas turbocharger is known, which comprises a bearing housing, in which an outer bearing shell is mounted in a floating manner in order to form a hydrodynamic slide bearing. Coaxially within the outer bearing shell, an inner bearing shell is provided, which is connected to a rotor shaft of the rotor in a rotationally fixed manner. Axially, on both sides of the inner bearing shell, two inclined ball bearings are arranged on the rotor shaft, which are supported outside on the outer bearing shell. Each inclined ball bearing comprises an inner race with an inner raceway for the rolling bodies and an outer race with an outer raceway for the rolling bodies. The two inner races are axially supported on the inner bearing shell. The outer race of the one inclined ball bearing is supported on a ring step of the outer bearing shell. The outer race of the other inclined ball bearing is supported on the outer bearing shell via a coil compression spring.
From EP 1 273 764 B1 a further rolling bearing assembly for a rotor of an exhaust gas turbocharger is known, in which an outer bearing shell is mounted on a rotor shaft of the rotor via two radial ball bearings axially spaced from one another. The outer bearing shell in turn is supported on the bearing housing in a vibration-damped manner via elastomer rings.
The use of rolling body bearings, in particular of inclined ball bearings, reduces the friction that occurs between rotor shaft and bearing housing at lower rotational speeds. During the operation of the rolling bearing assembly, i.e. with rotating rotor, oscillations with higher orders or vibrations can occur, which can induce a noise development within the rolling bearing assembly. Such a noise development in this case is frequently perceived as a disadvantage. In addition to this, the oscillations and vibrations that are responsible for the noise development can also lead to a higher component loading within the rolling bearing assembly.